


act of frith

by bossymarmalade (maggie)



Category: Watership Down - Adams
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Kyrielle, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/pseuds/bossymarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hazel-rah, at the end of it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	act of frith

**Author's Note:**

> standard foreword: if i have written something problematic/oppressive to a marginalized group that you find hurtful, please please please don't think twice about telling me. i will never spew hate at you, will never attack you, and i will always thank you and make the change.

He comes when he must  
Black fur, the sunlight, the dust;  
Mine alone, my own to see  
Frith, have mercy on me.

My time to leave has come  
I must be content with all I've done  
In the fine warm place beneath this tree  
Frith, have mercy on me.

O, but for one more hour here!  
Warmth on my tail, my legs, my ears!  
Before I must from flesh leap free  
Frith, have mercy on me.

No more. I have my guide to follow,  
Never again to see my burrow.  
Lead on, Black Rabbit of Inle!  
Frith, have mercy on me.


End file.
